Oa
The planet was reformed sometime later by Jordan's old friend and associate Tom Kalmaku.Green Lantern Legacy: The Last Will and Testament of Hal Jordan The Central Power Battery was later recharged and the Guardians resurrected shortly thereafter by Kyle Rayner after he spent some time as the near-omnipotent "Ion". After attacks by Superman-Prime and the Spider Guild, the Guardians refortified Oa by creating a planetwide armour and defensive system to prevent successful attacks against them. The full capability of the new systems are still unknown. They were not however able to prevent an assault by The Sinestro Corps. Afterward, the Corps doubled its defenses. However, a rogue Guardian, Scar, weakened its defenses for an attack from the Black Lantern Corps. Future By the 31st century, Oa lies mostly in ruins and its power battery cracked and the rings of the Corps lie in a pile, unable to locate new bearers due to the apparent death of Mogo. Green Lantern Sodam Yat became the last Guardian of the Universe in this period and subsequently recharges the power rings on Oa to rebuild the Green Lantern Corps. | PointsOfInterest = * Central Meeting Hall: Where Green Lanterns receive their briefing and assignments. * Central Power Battery of Oa * The Foundry: Forge of the Green Lantern rings and the Green Lantern battery. It is underground about two miles from the Central Power Battery and is guarded by an alien creature. * Dining Hall: can accommodate any Green Lantern's nutritional needs. The Executive Chef, Greet, specializes in replicating dishes from across the universe. However, He has trouble replicating the vast number of foods from earth. * Hall of Great Service: Housing the massive Book of Oa—the Corps' lawbook and holy text—the Hall of Great Services a library of the stories and deeds of the finest Green Lanterns of all time. like his father before him, Tomar-Tu recently took the position of Archivist Superior, filing every tale as it comes in. The Book of Oa has been designated off-limits after being rewritten by the Guardians of the Universe to include Ten New Laws. The library also carries records of Green Lanterns Corps and momentos of their victories and defeats. * Hazard Simulation Facility: Where new Green Lanterns endure a series of tests to determine their viability in the field. The hazard simulation facility allows for safe, non-lethal training scenarios to be enacted. * Memorial Hall: Erected to dedicate Green Lanterns members who lost their lives in the line of duty. Morro, a Green Lantern from the planet Sarc, and his four pets, called Dratures, volunteer as cryptkeepers. * New Warriors: New Warriors is a themed-eatery and drinking establishment built by Guy Gardner. He decided to create the lounge after permanently relocating to Oa. * Planetary Citadel: The planetary citadel is the Guardians' stronghold and meeting room. It contains a holographic map of the universe, allowing them to locate disturbances and track their Green Lanterns. * Sector Houses: These safe houses allow lanterns to hold criminals as they await escort back to the Oan Sciencells. Limited recreational facilities are available to accomodate Green Lanterns in their travels. * The Sciencells: a prison designed to contain the most ruthless and powerful criminals in the universe captured by the Green Lantern Corps. Its current residents include Lyssa Drak, Evil Star, Igneous Man, and Alexander Nero. Despero possibly also currently one of its residents after a battle with the Justice League at Wayne Manor during Infinite Crisis. | Residents = * Guardians of the Universe * Alpha Lantern Corps * Green Lantern Corps | Notes = * Oa is 600 light-years far from Andromeda Galaxy. | Trivia = | Links = }}nl:Oa